The Brilliant Girlfriend of Fred Weasley
by RavenclawKatt
Summary: It's Katt's last year at Hogwarts, and being fifteen doesn't help, niether does not having Fred at school when Malfoy is still trying to win her over. Sequel to The Brilliant Daughter of Severus Snape. The second segment of The Brilliant Katt Trilogy
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, here it is the second part of the trilogy! AHHH! Enjoy.**

I stood facing the only window in my Leaky Cauldron room, it face Diagon Alley. Which was basically nothing. Fred zipped up my dark blue dress. I was doing a mix of trembling and shaking.

"Katt, you'll be okay."

"How do you know? I'm going to meet the Minster of Magic! I could deal with Fudge, but have you seen Scrimgeour? He scares me."

"How does your dad not scare you?" I glared at him over my shoulder "Katt, you'll be fine."

I turned and straightened his tie. I took a deep breath trying to stop shaking. He gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm going to be there and so is your dad."

There was a knock on the door. Fred opened in and my father strode in. He looked around the room then at us.

"Mr. Weasley have you been living in this room with her?"

"No, sir." Fred said "I'm across the hall, and George is next door."

"Good. Now we must leave, being late will not make a very good impression."

We left the Leaky Cauldron and took the telephone booth to the Ministry. My father went to figure out where we were going. He motioned for us to follow him and he took us to the elevator. I started shaking again. Fred took my hand and I calmed down enough to stop shaking. We were lead to an office and behind the desk sat Scrimgeour. He motioned for us to sit in the three chairs in front of him. I sat in the middle with Fred on my right and my dad on my left.

"So Miss Snape, you will be graduating Hogwarts this year. Two years early. You must be incredibly smart. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Minister."

"Now I see you have brought your father and Fred Weasley. Why did you come Mr. Weasley?"

"I'm Kattaleena's boyfriend. When she graduates I'll be taking care of her." Fred said.

"Oh?" Scrimgeour asked raising his eyebrows.

"I would take care of her but during the school year, I have my job and she can not be at Hogwarts if she is not in school." my father said.

"Well the main thing I'm concerned about is the fact that she will be fifteen and be trying to make it in our world and at such a horrible time."

"Why don't you just take the Trace off her once she graduates?" Fred asked.

"I wish it was that simple, but I will figure out a way to deal with you. An underage wizard graduating Hogwarts. Has it ever been done before?"

"No, sir." I said "I'm the first, Dumbledore says that he hasn't met such an advanced student in all his years teaching."

"You seem to pick up on things fast, a perfect on all your O.W.L.'s it's unheard of! And you weren't even in the year to take them!"

"She always had her head in a book studying." Fred said "That's how she got those perfects"

"Well your grades show that you are ready to graduate. I'll be in touch with all of you."

We said thank you and walked out. We left the Ministry, Fred left us at the Leaky Cauldron, since my dad wanted to talk to me.

"Here is some money." my father said placing a bag of money in my hand "Should buy you everything you need."

"Thanks Dad."

"Just be careful around here. Nothing bad has happened to you so I guess Weasley is doing a good job watching you."

"Dad are you okay?"

"No, there is something going on with You-Know-Who. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"No matter what I do or say or what you hear, just remember I will always love you, and I'm not the bad guy."

"I just want you to remember it"

"Always."


	2. Chapter 2

I saw Fred watching my from the shop. I was going to Ollivanders, because George thought it would be funny to put a jinx on my wand.

"Hello." an old man behind the counter said "Kattaleena Snape, am I correct."

"Yes." I said "Your Mr. Ollivander, right?"

"Correct. Now why did I not see you five years ago?"

"I went to school in America."

"Very well. I see you have a wand. So what can I do for you?"

"George Weasley put a jinx on it." I said handing him my wand.

"Twelve inches, willow, unicorn hair mixed with a raven feather core. You have a very unusual wand, Miss Snape, but from what I hear you are a very unusual witch."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Well it's what everyone's talking about, the daughter of a Death Eater and head of Slytherin house is in Ravenclaw, as a fourth year perfectly passed all her O.W.L.S. and is graduating in her fifth year. Did my cousin make your wand?"

"Yes she did." I said

"Well give me a few moments and it will be fixed." he disappeared into the back and I waited patiently. "Here you go, should be fixed why don't you try it out?"

"Wingardium Leaviosa." I said towards a pot and it lifted into the air I set it back down "Works like new. Thank you."

"Anytime, goodbye Miss Snape."

I walked out and walked back into the joke store. Business was slowing down. The shop was nice and bright, it cheered everyone up.

"Finally I was getting worried!" Fred said giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Blame your other half!" I yelled up to the second level.

"Did someone yell for me?" George said appearing.

"Go back to work" I said then to Fred "Anything need done?"

"Could you arrange the love potions? It's a bit messy, but just a reminder you don't need one." he kissed me and I began to arrange them.

"Done!" I yelled to the now empty shop. I turned the sign to close and went to the back of the shop.

"Katt!" Fred said "I've got something for you."

He handed me a small purple pygmy puff. I smiled and took it in my hands.

"Yay! You know I've been wanted one!"

"We're can't breed them fast enough for demands" George said "So Fred decided he might as well give it to you now."

"I was going to wait until you left for Hogwarts but George might sell it to a pretty girl or something." Fred said

"That's probably true." I said "Thank you, but my birthday's tomorrow why not until then?"

"Because I already have an amazing gift for you, ready to head back?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, bye George!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm always the one that closes up the shop." George yelled after us as we left the store.

"So how's the flat?" I asked, we recently just decided on a flat to buy and Fred was trying to buy it.

"Good, no other offers so far so we should have it once you go back to Hogwarts."

"Great." I said.

"So you got all your books?"

"Yup, I just need new robes and I'm going with Ginny and your mom to find one."

"Good nothing bad can happen if you my mum is with you. I think she's already excepted you to the family."

"That's good to know. Plus half the Alley's gone, you won't have a problem spotting us." I said

"Yeah, mum is bringing a cake and we rented out the back room in the Leaky Cauldron."

"I'm just scared about what Luna's going to bring." I said

We laughed and by then we were back at the Leaky Cauldron. He kissed me goodbye and I went into my room.

I changed into my pajamas and started reading one of my N.E.W.T.S. study guide. It was probably ten when I heard it, a loud bang coming from Diagon Alley. I got up and looked out the window to see what it was. I saw Death Eaters pulling Mr. Ollivander out of his shop. I pressed my back against the wall and stopped breathing. Fred came running into my room and looked out the window. We stood pressed together against the wall for a little while then he looked out the window again.

"They're gone. What did they want with Mr. Ollivander?" Fred said.

"I don't know." I said

"I'll send for the Order, with Death Eaters near we have to have you protected."

"Do what you have to, I'm going to bed."

"Katt?"

"What?"

"Were you studying for your N.E.W.T.'s?"

"Maybe."

"God I love you."

"I love you too."

We sat in the back room of the Leaky Cauldron, all the Order was there, except my dad. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were late.

"The cake looks great, Mrs. Weasley." I said looking at the Ravenclaw badge cake.

"Thank you dear, and please call me Molly." she said giving me a hug.

"Where are they?" Ginny asked.

"Probably getting into trouble." I said.

"They better hurry up, or we're starting with out them." Fred said.

Just then the door opened and all three of them came running in. They looked around.

"Harry, you made us late!" Hermione said hitting Harry "Sorry everyone."

"Let's open presents then cake!" Luna said dreamily.

I got a butterbeer cork necklace from Luna, Hermione gave me a blank notebook with the Ravenclaw badge on it, Harry gave me a pen that writes whatever you think, Ron and Ginny gave me a watch that showed where Fred was at all times, which Fred then said he need one to see if Malfoy was bugging me, George gave me stuff for my pygmy puff, everyone in the Order pitched in to get me the new Firebolt Two, which wasn't even out yet.

"Ready?" Fred asked

"Just show me!" I said.

Fred simply pulled out two keys and jingled them in my face. I smiled and so did he.

"Are those?" I asked

"Keys to our new flat!" Fred yelled.

"YAY!" I said he spun me around and kissed me.

"Congrats you guys." Harry said.

"Fred you don't find it strange that your going to be living with someone the same age as your sister?" Ron asked.

"Nope, her father approved so I'm good. Ginny don't get any ideas."

"I won't I'm not super smart so I won't have that problem." Ginny said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry I'm leaving you with all the work." I told Fred as I pushed my cart to the platform.

"It's fine, I'm just glad we got the flat before you left!" Fred said

We met up with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Who seemed to be bickering about something.

"Fred. If we were in another fight would you let Katt go?" Ginny asked.

"No, she is not getting anywhere near danger!" Fred said, I glared at him.

"Told you." Ron said "Ginny and I said you wouldn't theses two thought you would."

"I'd help if you guys would let me!" I said.

"And risk Fred killing us? No way!" Ginny said.

"Well, we'll give you your privacy and meet you on the train Katt."

"Bye guys." Fred said then looked at me "I can't worry with them watching you, but I'm still worried about Malfoy."

"Fred, no need to worry." I said

"A Snape and a Weasley?" a blonde haired man said "Didn't your father teach you better?"

"My father doesn't control me." I said "I'm not his monkey."

"I can tell you were raised by American's." he said then turned his heel and walked away.

"Who was that?" I asked

" Lucius Malfoy."

"Great" I said "Wait hopefully it will help my father now that I've said that."

"Always thinking of others." Fred said giving me a kiss

"Kissing a blood traitor, you should have been taught better." Malfoy said walking past us.

"Shut it Malfoy." I said

"You should have been taught better, but then again American's are less advanced then us Brits."

Fred held me back, as Malfoy laughed and walked away. Finally when he was out of sight he let me go.

"Bloody hell your strong." he said "Don't worry about Malfoy, I'd bet the shop he already has a Dark Mark."

"Probably, I should probably get going." I said, we kissed then I walked to the train.

"I love you, Kattaleena Snape."

"I love you, too, Fredrick Weasley."

I waved goodbye and went to find my friends. Hermione and Ron were with the Prefects, so it was just Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Neville.

"I can't believe you didn't get Prefect Ginny." I said sitting down.

"Well, I'm sure you would have gotten it had you not skipped two years!"

"I'm sorry!" I said throwing my hands up.

"She can't help it she's smart." Neville said "Are you taking Herbology?"

"Nope, sorry Neville." I said

"It's fine I know it's not your favorite subject." Neville said shrugging.

"All I know is that if you get a perfect on your N.E.W.T's, Hermione might kill you." Harry said.

"Oh, god. What did she get on her O.W.L.'s?"

"Outstanding's but she didn't get perfects!"

"Does she still classify me as a friend?" I asked Harry.

"Of course she's just been used to, well, being the smartest." Harry said.

"Well, she has to have another smart friend, right?"

"Exactly, but could you help me with Potions this year?" Ginny asked.

"Sure" I said laughing, I had a feeling they were all going to be asking me for help this year. Harry disappeared and we didn't see him for the rest of the trip. Dean Thomas joined us when Harry left. I would have much rather seem Ginny with Harry rather than Dean.

After dinner I left and went to my father's new office. It was strange not seeing pink all over the room like I had last year.

"So you finally got Defense Against the Dark Art's position." I said leaning on the door frame

"Yes, Dumbledore is finally trusting me enough." my father said smiling

"I understand why he wouldn't have trusted you." I said looking around the room.

"Kattaleena." he warned.

"I'm just saying you might be good now, but you weren't then." I said raising my hands up.

"Very true." he said smirking a little "How was your birthday, I'm sorry I missed it."

"You were busy it's fine, but my birthday was amazing!"

"Did you and Fred get the flat?"

"Yes, why do you only call him Fred when he's not around?"

"I want him to think I still don't like him."

"Wow, dad, wow."

"So I also got you something." he said pulling out a small box.

I opened the box and inside was a ring, with a snake and eagle intertwined.

"It was your mother's, she told me to give it to you in your last year of school. I don't think she expected it to be this soon." he said with a tear rolling down his cheek "It's a locket ring, by the way."

My father pushed down on the top and it opened showing a moving picture of my parents and me as a baby. I was giggling while my parents tried to keep me smiling. I had only seen a few pictures of my mom, all of which was right before she died and she looked sickly in each, I didn't remember her at all I was two when she died. I looked like her, she had the long dark brown hair, not too much unlike my father's jet black hair, and soft brown eyes.

"Thank you." I said trying to wipe away a stray tear.

"I also wanted to give you this." he got into his desk drawer and pulled out a photo of a girl who looked almost exactly like me and my father standing with their arms around each other in front of Hogwarts. Both were smiling and waving to the "It was taken on the very last day at Hogwarts, right before we left. She was the one that asked me out."

"Dad?" I asked looking at the picture.

"Yes?"

"You truly did love her didn't you?"

"Yes. I did."

"But you also loved Harry's mum didn't you?"

"How did you know."

"When you tell him he has his mother's eyes, you look kinder."

"It crushed me when your mum died, and it was just a few years after Lily died too."

"I'm sorry." I said giving him a hug.

"It's alright, I still have you, and that's all that truly matters."

"I love you dad."

"I love you, too, Kattaleena. Your mother chose your name, I thought it was unique."

"It is, and a mouthful."

He laughed and kissed me on the forehead. We said our goodbyes and I went back to my room. I placed the ring on my fore finger, it was a perfect fit, and I put the picture beside my bed so I could always see my parents, young and carefree.


	4. Chapter 4

We all sat outside under a tree by the lake. All of us stared at Harry whose head was buried in his old looking potions book.  
"Do you think he's sick?" Ginny asked.  
"I'd expect this from Hermione and Katt but not Harry!" Ron said  
"Maybe he finally thinks he should actually put some effort in school." Hermione suggested.  
"There's something wrong with him." I said  
"Hey guys." Neville said appearing.  
"I thought you were with Luna." Ginny said  
"She disappeared on me, something about Nargles" Neville said shrugging his shoulders. "Why's Harry reading?"  
"We don't know." Ron said  
"Harry!" I yelled  
"What?" he asked finally looking up from the book  
"Bloody Hell, mate!" Ron said "All you've done for the past few weeks is read that bloody book! Your just as bad as Hermione and Katt!"  
"Hey!" Hermione and I both yelled.  
"You guys know it's true." Ginny said.  
"Sorry it's just I don't know." Harry said.  
"Well put the book down and hang out with your friends!" I said "Quittage is starting soon then we will never see you, Ron, or Ginny!"

"She's also trying to say this is her last year dealing with us and she would prefer you be normal Harry and not suddenly turn into brainy Harry." Ron said

"I don't want him to turn into brainy Harry at all!" Ginny said with looks from us she added "Do you want another Hermione or Katt? I mean Harry sitting in a library in he's free time?"

"Mate, if you do that I'll kill you!" Ron said patting Harry's back.

"This school is full of Nargles." Luna said sitting down beside me

"Luna, I thought you were ignoring Nargles this year." I said

"I was trying, but they just pop up!" she said

"Do you have Slughorn, Katt?" Harry asked

"Actually yes." I said "Potions, Care for Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, oh, and I'm learning Apparition!"

"They're allowing you to Apparate?" Ron asked

"Yes, the Trace will still be on me but I'm allowed to do any magic I want!" I said "I just can't abuse it."

"Lucky." Ron complained.

"Aside from that. You have quite a mix of classes." Hermione said "How's the writing going?"

"I'm starting a book." I said

"What's it called?" Ginny asked.

"The Half-Blood Princess." I said. Harry's face went pale. "What's wrong Harry."

"Nothing." he said quickly "What's it about?"

"A half-blood living in America, she calls herself the Half-Blood Princess. Kind of inspired by, yours truly."

"Neat." Ginny said.

"I just remembered I need to talk to my dad about something." I said getting up.

"Wait, Katt." Luna said "I forgot to ask, who are the people in the picture beside your bed?"

"My parent's before they left Hogwarts." I said

"You look like your mother." she said smiling.

"Thanks Luna." I said "Before I leave do you want to see my dad smiling?"

"Snape can smile?" Ron asked.

I showed them the ring then opened it to show the picture. Each one came and looked at it on my finger.

"You were such a cute baby." Ginny said.

"I can't believe you dad smiles." Neville said

"It shows he's human." Hermione said

"I'll see you guys at dinner, okay?" I said leaving to find my father.

My father was in his office coming up with lesson plans. I knocked and he looked up.

"Katt, I wasn't planning on seeing you today. But it is a treat." he said

"Dad, I have a question."

"What?"

"You remember the story you told me as a little girl?"

"That Half-Blood Prince?"

"Yeah. Was it you?"

"What?" he asked his face paled.

"You are!" I said pointing my finger.

"Why are you wondering?"

"I'm writing a book called the Half-Blood Princess."

"Well, I was the Prince it makes sense you should be the Princess." my father said

"Well, I was just wondering. Bye dad!"


	5. Chapter 5

I sat next to Luna at breakfast. Out of every person in Ravenclaw, I only liked Luna. I loved her strangeness. Owls flew overhead bringing in the mail. A letter dropped in front of me. It was from Fred.

"I'm going to back to the common room." I told Luna.

"It's from Fred isn't it?" Luna asked.

"Yes." I said running to the common room.

Just as I thought the common room was abandoned. I sat down and read Fred's letter.

Dear Katt,

Hope school's treating you well! I bet it sucks with out George and I! Business is doing great! But I doubt you care. The house on the other hand is looking fantastic! I think you'll love the kitchen! Mum was in helping me, she told me she was going to move in. She was just joking don't worry! But I have the kitchen, bathrooms, and guest bedroom done. That just leaves the living room and our room. It's looking great Katt! I can't wait for you to see it at Christmas! But we are celebrating Christmas at the Burrow. Mum already planned it. She said she can't wait till your part of the family. I told her it was a little soon. She just laughed. Well, I hope your beating everyone in school! I also hope you get a perfect on your N.E.W.T's just to prove how smart you are. How's the writing? Anyway, I love you and don't worry I haven't found any new girls. You're my only girl. Oh and if Malfoy bugs you, I'll kill him. Let him know that.

Love, Fred

I grabbed a piece of paper and began to write a response telling him everything that was going on.

"Hello, Kattaleena." the Grey Lady said appearing.

"Hello, Helena." I said.

"Is that from Fred?" she asked gliding to where I sat.

"Yes." I said.

"You are so lucky to find someone to love." she sighed "But he is no where as smart as you"

"I didn't want someone as smart as me." I said

"Why?"

"Because if your both smart it tends to be more about out doing each other then love."

"I wish I would have known someone like you while I was alive, maybe I would have found true love." she sighed.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think you're the prettiest ghost."

"Child, you are brilliant and kind. So much like your mother."

"You knew my mother?"

"Of course! She was a Ravenclaw, just like your self."

"Can you tell me about her?"

"She was a smart girl, not as smart as you, but smart. Witty too. She won every debate she was in. Prefect, Head Girl and she never got stumped by the riddles! Much like you. Everyone liked her, except a few Slytherins but most of them liked her, too. Everyone thought she would end up doing something brilliant. I think she always had a crush on your father, but waiting until her last year to finally do something about it. No one understood why she fell in love with him, but she was happy. You could see it in her eyes. I went to the wedding. She looked gorgeous and your father looked rather handsome that day, as well. She began giving lectures around Britain and your father came, too until he became a Death Eater. Then they had you and his loyalties faltered and even more when Lily Potter died, only a few years later your mother died. She was a great woman, Kattaleena. I know she would be proud of you."

"Thank you." I said "I needed that."

"I see you as a great writer. Well I must be off."

I smiled and watched as she left the room, only to be replaced by Luna and some other Ravenclaws.


	6. Chapter 6

I ran threw the halls. I didn't know why, I was already late. Finally I arrived at Professor Slughorn's office. I smoothed my hair and my dress. I knocked and entered.

"Why, Miss Snape!" Slughorn exclaimed "Better late then never as I just told Miss Weasley!"

"I'm sorry, my dad needed a test dummy." I said rolling my eyes. I took the only empty seat which was next to Ginny.

"What's he up to now?" Slughorn asked.

"Well, currently he's trying to come up with a new disarming spell." I said "I'm the only person he can use it on unless he wants parents complaining."

"Very true, and how's it coming along?"

"Well, I came up with some ways to help. But he's thick headed and wants to do it himself!"

"Great!" he said. He began talking to the others.

"Katt, you know your bleeding?" Ginny asked

"Where?" I said looking.

"There, on your elbow." Hermione said pointing.

"Lovely!" I said "Professor, you wouldn't happen to have anything for something that won't stop bleeding?"

"Of course I do. Why what's happened?" Slughorn asked.

"My father's spell when wrong, and he thought he fixed it." I said pointing to my elbow

"Let me go get it." Slughorn said getting up.

After a few moments he brought back a potion. I drank the potion. It didn't taste as bad as one's I had tried before. The bleeding stopped and the cut cleared.

"Thank you Professor." I said.

"Anytime, dear!" he said "Oh, look at the time! You better go back to your rooms, I don't want to get you in trouble!"

We said our goodbyes and instead of going to my rooms, I went to my fathers. He was waiting for me.

"Well?" he asked.

"I'm not dead am I?" I asked

"Well at least I know we can trust him."

"Dad, did Malfoy curse Katie Bell?"

"Katt."

"Is he a Death Eater or not?"

"He is"

"Knew it."

"If you tell a soul, you and I will probably be killed."

"I promise."

"If you run into Filch send him my way."

I smiled and left. I did run into Filch. Actually I ran into his cat first, then him. It was right outside Ravenclaw.

"Your out of bed! I'll take you to Headmaster!"  
"I was with my father, he said if I saw you to send you his way."

"Your free." he said turning his heel and walking away.


	7. Chapter 7

Slughorn's Christmas Party. I was the only person who wouldn't have a date. I asked Fred but he had something to do, said it was something for me, so I asked Neville but he had already volunteered as a waiter. Hermione was with Mclaggen and Harry was with Luna. I fixed my silver robes and walked down to the Christmas Party. Malfoy was sitting in a corner not far from the party.

"Malfoy?" I said "What are you doing?"

"None of your business." he said

"What, couldn't find someone to get you in?"

"Shut it."

"Oh, so are you finally over me?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Your being rude to me and Fred's not around."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the little space. Our bodies where pressed together, it was rather uncomfortable. He still held on to my arm and his grip was tight.

"Listen here." he said "The only reason your not dead yet is because I think you'll get tired of Weasley and figure out which side you should be on."

"What?"

"I told everyone you were just using that Weasley its all for knowledge. So you better keep on my good side." he kissed me. I didn't kiss back but I didn't stop him. I was thinking "It'd be smart to keep this between us."

He let go of my arm. I touched it, I knew I would have a bruise later. Who was I going to explain that?

"I will keep it between us, but you better figure out a way to get rid of the bruise I'm going to have tomorrow." I said walking away.

I went into the Christmas party. Hermione and Harry were hiding behind curtains, Luna was talking to a vampire, and Neville was holding drinks.

"Neville." I said going up to him. I took a drink "Thanks."

"You look a bit shaken up." he said

"Lost my footing on the staircase. Heel's are not my thing." I said moving my foot, actually I was great walking in heel's but I was keeping my word to Malfoy.

"Glad your okay."

"Me, too." I said

I spent the rest of the evening talking to Neville, who was very happy to not be walking around with the tray anymore.

I went to my father's chambers before I went to the train. His door was open and he was packing also.

"Just came to say bye dad." I said

"If anything happens come to my house, I already told Fred this. Malfoy told me he talked to you about everything."

"He did." I said not wanting to relive it.

"Well, I'm going to warn you if you come you will probably see everyone but Voldemort, but you are welcome to just stay in your room."

"Okay, I've got to go or I'll miss the train." I said

I hugged him and left for the train. Finally we got to King's Cross. I literally ran out of the train, but I didn't hug Fred. He looked at me, like he knew why. We said our goodbyes to everyone and went back to the flat. The living room was bright yellow and was filled with white sofa's with yellow accents.

"Can I get my I've missed you hug?" Fred asked.

"Yes!" I said

He picked me up and spun me around kissing me the entire time. Finally he put me down and took me to see the rest of the flat.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Okay so sorry for not thanking people for commenting, I've been at camp and have been quickly updating which means not adding Author's Notes, but any way onto the thanking! MarauderPrankster, your comment made me laugh, Freddy fan 23, dreams are beautiful, and leafstone your comments made me smile, so thank you for commenting! xo**

"Come on!" I said laying on Fred. It was early Christmas morning and he was refusing to get up "We have to leave soon! Fine, I'm going to get ready."

"No, your not." he said pulling me back into the bed.

"Fred!" I whined

"Fine, I'm getting up. What time is it anyway?"

"Five, Portkey leaves at six."

"Why an hour early?"

"So we don't miss it."

Mumbling the whole time, Fred got dressed in his typical suit. I dressed in a casual set of light purple robes. Someone knocked on the door. I went to answer it.

"Hello!" George said coming in. "Why did Mum set up the Portkey for six in the morning?"

"For someone complaining your awfully chipper." I said

"Met a cute girl outside, got a date next week."

"Wow." I said "What time is it?"

"Five-fifty five."

"Fred, hurry up!" I yelled throwing my notebook in a bag with the presents and putting it on my shoulder.

"Ready." he said

We all went outside, the Portkey was a small beach ball which was sitting in the middle of our yard. We each took a hold and soon the Portkey took off. I looked at Fred who was laughing and making faces at his brother. We let go and each of us landing softly on the ground. Molly welcomed us.

"Thank god you made it!" she said giving us each a hug

"I honestly didn't know if these two would get up." I said pointing to each of the boys.

"How long did it take you to get Fred up?"

"Ten minutes." I said.

"He's a pain to get up as is George. Well come on in!"

Surprisingly everyone was up and ready to open presents. I gave Harry a book of Potions, Ron a Chudley Cannons poster, Molly some new cook books, Arthur a Muggle camera, Ginny a Love Potion, George an Extendable Ear that I made have ten times more hearing, and gave Fred his box of jokes. From Harry and Ron I got some new books, from Ginny I got a painting of an eagle and a lion, from Molly and Arthur Fred and I got a clock like the one they had showing where members of the household were, from George I got stunning pens, and from Fred I got a new Calico kitten who we named Patches. The house was full of people by dinner, almost all of the Order. After dinner I sat in a corner writing as Fred and George were messing around with the present's I got Fred.

"Katt, is something wrong?" Fred asked

"No, why?"

"Well your sitting in a corner doing basically nothing."

"I'm writing, that's not nothing."

"Oh, Fred leave her alone." Ginny said "What she has so far is amazing!"

"She let you read it?" Fred asked "Why haven't I read it yet?"

"Because you get to read it when I'm done, Ginny and Hermione are my editors."

"It's getting late we should probably get home." Fred said

"I'd say stay but your probably itching to put that painting somewhere." Molly said.

"Very true." I said.

We said our goodbyes and gathered our stuff. Then we left and arrived at our own flat. After hanging the picture in the living room we went to bed.

"Katt, wake up." Fred said I opened my eyes, he had laid out an outfit for me and was throwing my stuff in my trunk.

"What's going on?" I asked sitting up.

"Your going to your dad's." he said

"What happened?" I asked getting out of bed and throwing on the outfit.

"Some Death Eater's showed up at the Burrow. I want you somewhere safe."

"And my dad's house is safe?"

'He's got tons of tricks up his sleeve"

"Fred."

"I'm doing this because I love you."

"I love you too."

My father came to the house and took me to his house. It was still a dark house. Creepy and dreary but my room was bright and lively. I spent the rest of break sitting in my room writing. I got one hundred pages done. I could hear Death Eater's coming in and out of the house, I knew one of them was probably Malfoy it didn't make me feel safe.


	9. Chapter 9

I sat outside writing. Suddenly a Dark Mark appeared over the Astronomy Tower. My father came running out of the castle.

"Hide." he said

"Where?"

"Here" he said waving his wand. A tunnel opened in the school. "Hide here, until it's safe."

I went in and he closed it off, I could see out but no one could see me. I sat writing. I didn't know how long I sat there but it was starting to get dark when I saw it. Dumbledore and Malfoy on top of the Astronomy Tower, they seemed to be arguing. What came next horrified me. I saw my father appear, a green light, then Dumbledore falling. He hit the ground and I screamed. After a few minutes of trying to figure out how to get out of the tunnel but when I did I ran to Dumbledore. People were surrounding him. Harry was crying overtop of him. McGonagall held up her wand up into the air, slowly so did everyone else.

Fred's brother Bill was in the infirmary after being attacked by Fenrir Greyback. I went to visit. It wasn't the greatest time to be meeting some of his family, but Fred wanted me there. I walked in. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, George, Fred, and some blonde girl I'd never seen before.

"There she is." Fred said I walked over and he put his arm around me "Bill this is Kattaleena! Or Katt since her name is so long."

"Hi" I said softly

"Hello." Bill said. He was handsome, had the same red hair are the rest, even with the scars on his face he looked good. "Nice to finally meet you. That's my fiancée Fleur."

"'Ello" she said in a heavy French accent "Zis great to ee meeting you"

"Katt, are you okay?" Fred asked

"Her father killed Dumbledore, of course she's not okay." Harry said bitterly.

"Harry." Ron warned.

"What?" he snapped "She's the Half-Blood Princess! Her father was the Half-Blood Prince, she didn't bother to tell us!"

"Stop!" Molly shouted.

"He's right." I said quietly everyone looked at me "I promised not to tell, except for Fred I've always listened to my dad. He put me in a tunnel hidden. I just did it, I didn't think about it. I saw him kill Dumbledore." I began sobbing "He told me he was the good guy! If I would have seen it Dumbledore wouldn't be dead."

I ran out of the room, I hated when people saw me cry. I collapsed on the staircase. I summoned my notebook. I heard a door shut behind me. I began ripping pages out of the notebook. When suddenly it flew out of my hands and mended itself back together.

"What are you doing?" Fred asked sitting down next to me

"Trying to get ride of it!" I said he opened it

"The Half-Blood Princess." Fred read "Katt, your nothing like your father"

"You saw the way Harry looked at me! He blames me! He hates me more than Malfoy!" I began sobbing into his chest.

Fred rubbed my back and trying to calm me. I heard the door shut. I tried to stop crying but it didn't work.

"Katt" Harry said sitting next to me, on the opposite side as Fred. I looked at him "I'm sorry, its just been hard on me. I saw it too."

"Did you see him fall?" I asked "Did you see someone you trusted stand there watching him."

"No"

"I did. It's my own fault for not seeing it"

"Now tell her you don't hate her." Fred said

"Why would I hate her? For being Snape's daughter? If that was true I wouldn't be sitting here" Harry said.

"See?" Fred said wiping my tears.

I sat in the middle of Fred and George at the funeral. It had just ended. We got up and I looked to the Forbidden Forest. A doe Patronus stood there.

"Fred, I'll be right back." I said I walked into the forest.

My father wasn't there and when I got there neither was his Patronus. A letter sat on a rock. It had ten words on it.

I'm Truly Sorry, Be Careful, I Love You, Love Dad.

I folded it up and put it in my pocket. I ran back to Fred. He gave me a questioning look but didn't say anything.

McGonagall decided to have graduation three days after the funeral. Instead of Dumbledore making the speech instead of Dumbledore. I was mentioned as the smartest of all the seventh years, which earning me some cheers from Fred. We stepped into the boats and sailed away from Hogwarts. I had been there two years, in two years so much had happened. At fifteen I knew so much, much of which I shouldn't have. When we were sailing away I could have sworn I saw a doe Patronus watching.

**AN: OMG I can't believe the second one is done and over! AHHHHHHHHHH! I'm working on the third one it's a lot harder to write since I don't have a book to go along with but I'm working on it! Give me a few days and it will be up!**


	10. Author's Note

Hey guys! For those of you following this story, the last part of the trilogy is now up! YAY, and cry. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
